Point d'ancrage
by Darsk
Summary: Dis Nana, maintenant que tu as disparu, est-ce que tu es heureuse ? /POV Hachi/


**Titre:** Point d'ancrage  
**Auteur:** Shion  
**Fandom:** Nana  
**Personnages:** Hachi+Nana  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Ai Yazawa est sans doute la seule à savoir ce qui va réellement arriver, en tout cas moi je n'en ai toujours aucune idée...  
**Spoilers :** Rien de particulier, TWT puisque j'ignore ce qui va arriver. Et pour les quelques allusions à des faits avérés, ça ne risque pas vraiment de spoiler, puisque c'est mêlé à tout un tas de trucs inventés.

* * *

Dis Nana,

Est-ce que tu es heureuse? C'est la question que je ne cesse de me poser. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu l'es. Mais ma culpabilité me crie que si tes plaies avaient été si faciles à refermer, tu n'aurais pas eu à tout abandonner pour commencer.

Je voudrais tant que tu sois heureuse.

Je voudrais tant que tu reviennes.

Même si je suis la dernière à avoir le droit de prier pour que ça arrive.

Voilà six mois que tu as disparu, six mois que tu es considérée comme perdue. La police a rapidement cessé de chercher et a fermé le dossier. Même les paparazzi ont fini par lâcher et se sont alignés sur l'hypothèse du décès. Mais moi, je ne peux pas m'y résigner. Je sais, je sens que ce n'est pas vrai. Alors je continuerai toujours à t'appeler. Tu sais, je serais bien incapable de t'oublier.

Mon plus grand regret, c'est de ne pas avoir su t'aider. D'avoir toujours trop manqué de maturité pour te donner l'impression que tu pouvais te confier et te reposer sur moi. D'avoir été trop égocentrique et de n'avoir jamais soupçonné ce que tu cachais sous ta fierté. D'avoir trop voulu croire que notre amitié était comme un amour sans les difficultés, pour pouvoir y trouver un refuge alors que ma vie sentimentale n'était qu'une suite de ratés. De t'avoir laissée devenir mon héros sans jamais soupçonner ce que ça te coûtait. Je t'admirais et je croyais que tu pouvais tout affronter. Et à cause de cette naïveté coupable je t'ai blessée au point de te pousser à tout quitter.

Je voulais me tenir à tes côtés. Tu me fascinais. Je voulais me tenir dans la même lumière que toi et m'inspirer de ton éclat. Par moments je ne voyais plus que toi. Rien ne pouvait avoir plus d'importance que toi. Tu remplissais ma vie. Et je t'ai trahie.

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu faire ça. Je voulais être la personne la plus proche de toi. Tu restais un mystère pour moi, mais je croyais tout de même te connaître mieux que ça. Alors qu'en réalité, je m'étais laissée aveugler par ce que je voulais trouver en toi. Et à cause de ça, je n'ai pas suffisamment essayé de te protéger quand il l'aurait fallu.

Et tu sais, je ne suis vraiment pas aussi pure que je voulais que tu le croies. Parce que malgré le regret et la culpabilité, une partie de moi a trouvé le moyen de se trouver soulagée et heureusement privilégiée. Parce que si ma trahison t'avait autant affectée, ça devait signifier que je comptais pour toi autant que je l'avais souhaité. Tu vois, moi aussi je voulais te cacher ce que j'étais. Parce que si tu avais su quelle fille horrible j'étais en réalité, je n'aurais pas pu rester auprès de toi, n'est-ce pas?

Est-ce que tu as déjà voulu changer le passé? Moi, j'ai vraiment prié pour qu'une nouvelle chance me soit donnée. Une chance que je m'efforcerais de ne pas gâcher pour cette fois pouvoir toujours rester à tes côtés. Pour pouvoir encore t'entendre rire et t'écouter chanter. J'adorais vraiment t'écouter chanter, tu sais. Parce que t'écouter me plongeait dans ce monde magique, où je me sentais princesse et te voyais chevalier, ce monde que toi seule savait créer. Et bête comme je suis, je n'ai compris qu'après que tes chansons parlaient de solitude et de peur d'abandon plus que d'audace et de passion. Je n'ai compris qu'après. Quand il ne restait plus qu'à constater ce qui était devenu évident, parce que tu avais été blessée trop profondément. Quand il était trop tard, puisque je n'ai réalisé qu'avec ton départ.

Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas fait comme il fallait et que j'aimerais recommencer. Quand je fais défiler le passé, je ne vois qu'une suite d'erreurs que je voudrais effacer. Mais malgré ce désir d'effacer chacune d'entre elles, je ne remonte jamais avant ce moment où nous nous sommes rencontrées. Parce que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je refuse et je refuserai toujours de t'effacer.

J'ai pu renoncer à tous mes petits amis, même à Shôji, même à Nobu, même à Takumi. S'ils voulaient me quitter, je ne me battais pas pour les récupérer. Mais je ne peux pas renoncer à toi. Tu sais, j'ai toujours beaucoup douté. J'ai toujours hésité, je n'ai jamais su fixer mes idées. Je préfère me laisser porter par le courant sans chercher à lutter. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je ne cesserai jamais de t'appeler. Malgré toutes mes erreurs, malgré tous mes mensonges, c'est ce qui reste vrai. Je continuerai à croire que ces liens sont trop forts pour être brisés à jamais, et qu'un jour tu reviendras dans cet appartement dont tu as conservé la clé. Et jusque là, je t'attendrai.


End file.
